Behind a Mirror
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Manchmal zeigst du dich der Welt so wie du es eigentlich nicht willst. Du bist eigentlich nur du. Lebst dein Leben.Willst glücklich sein. Doch manchmal muss man sehen, was die anderen sehen um zu bekommen was man sich wünscht. Manchmal muss man einfach...
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** Behind a Mirror  
**Partner-Fic zu:**In Front of a Mirror   
**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin & Blood Angel  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
**Pairing:** Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel  
**Rating:** PG-12  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Humor  
**Inhalt:** Manchmal zeigst du dich der Welt so wie du es eigentlich nicht willst. Du bist eigentlich nur du. Lebst dein Leben. Willst glücklich sein. Doch manchmal muss man sehen, was die anderen sehen um zu bekommen was man sich wünscht. Manchmal muss man einfach sein eigenes Spiegelbild sehen und nicht nur das, was sich dahinter versteckt. (Jacks/Sams POV von "In Front of a Mirror")  
**Warnung:** Femslash, Slash  
**Disclaimer:** Uns gehört nichts  
**A/N:** Eine neue Kurzgeschichte von uns. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 708 Wörter

**Kapitel 1**

„War das wirklich nötig?"

Sam schlang noch weiter die Arme um Jack und lächelte ihn an. 

„Ja.", raunte sie ihm zu. 

„Der Typ wollte ganz einfach nicht locker lassen." 

Kopfschüttelnd blickte Jack auf seinen Zweiten herunter. 

Sie waren erst seit ein paar Monaten in einem Team und eigentlich hätte er nicht erlauben dürfen, dass sie sich solche Freiheiten herausnahm, doch diese Bar war relativ sicher. Sie war ein ganzes Stück von der Basis entfernt und eher ein Geheimtipp.

Darum hatte Jack sich auch gerne von seinem Captain zu einem Abend mir Bier und Pool hierher verführen lassen. Nur einen Kuss von ihr hatte er eindeutig nicht erwartet.  
Besonders wenn er an die Enthüllung vom ersten Mal dachte … 

Doch jetzt gab es wichtigeres. 

Allen voran Sam Carter, die gerade einen Schluck ihrer Bieres nahm und ihn dann wieder zum Billardtisch zog, wo sie beide schon die ganze Nacht diese `harten´ Männer über den Tisch gezogen. 

Hilfreich war dabei eindeutig, dass Carter sich in Schale geworfen hatte. Sie trug eine hautenge, schwarze Jeans, die zur Hälfte von ihren kniehohen Stiefeln verdeckt wurde. Wenn die Männer nicht von ihren Beinen gefesselt waren, dann von ihrem Oberkörper, welcher nur von einem rot-schwarzem Korsett verdeckt war. 

Doch auch Jack zog einige Blicke auf sich. Trotz seines recht schlichten Outfits. Das schwarze, blau karierte Hemd mit abstehendem Kragen gab ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen. Seine leicht abstehenden Haare verstärkten das Bild nur noch. Eine schlichte Jeans und Stoffturnschuhe rundeten sein Erscheinungsbild ab. Einfach, schlicht aber wirkungsvoll was die bewundernden Blicke einiger Frauen und auch Männer zeigte. 

Grinsend zog Sam ihren CO zurück zum Billardtisch, ihr halb leeres Glas in der Hand und hielt schon Ausschau nach dem nächsten Opfer. Schnell war dieses auch gefunden in Form einer Frau. 

Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. 

„Hast du dein nächstes Opfer gefunden?", fragte Jack leise und trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier.

Denn der Blick, den Sam nun aufgesetzt hatte, ließ selbst ihn nicht kalt. 

Eins musste man ihr lassen … so würde sie immer alles bekommen, was sie wollte. 

Sam nickte währenddessen nur bestätigend und ging dann langsam auf ihr Ziel zu. Sie stellte ihr Glas auf den Rand des Billardtisches ab ohne auch nur hinzusehen. 

Langes, braunes Haar fiel der jungen Frau ins Gesicht, das durch ein breites Lächeln geschmückt war. Nicht sehr groß, doch mit einer fantastischen Figur ausgestattet, sah sie Sam herausfordernd an als sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Billardtisch nickte. "Na Lust, ihr Beiden? Ich nehme euch auch gerne... im Doppelpack auf mich."

„Ich teile nicht gerne.", sagte Sam mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Aber ich würde gerne … ein Spiel mit dir wagen." 

Dabei zog sie einen Hunderter aus ihrer Gesäßtasche und legte ihn, neben ihr Bierglas, auf den Tisch. 

"Oh... mutig", war der simple Kommentar von der jungen Frau, bevor sie lasziv den Queue in die Hand nahm und sie darüber gleiten ließ. 

„Na dann wollen wir mal." 

Sam nahm sich ebenfalls einen Queue und sah dabei zu wie Jack die Kugeln auf dem Tisch platzierte. 

"So... wie viel willst du setzen?", fragte Sam ihre Gegnerin, während sie sie von oben bis unten musterte. 

"Und wie heißt du eigentlich? Weißt du, ich weiß gern, wenn ich vernichte!" 

Die kleine Brünette lachte leise auf und legte ebenfalls einen Hunderte auf ihren. Dann stellte sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und zog Sam in eine sanfte Umarmung. 

„Alice.", hauchte sie ihr nur leise ins Ohr, ehe sie sich wieder dem Billardtisch zuwandte. 

Grinsend schlenderte zu Jack zu Sam und beugte sich über sie um ihr etwas in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

"Weißt du, Carter... du hast auch gar kein bestimmtes Beuteschema, oder?" 

Sam neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und blickte ihn leicht grinsend an. 

„Ach und du nicht? Unser Schema unterscheidet sich kaum voneinander … ich nehme eben, was auf mich zu kommt." 

Zwinkernd wandte sie sich wieder dem Spiel zu, das Alice so siegessicher begonnen hatte.  
Verlockend beugte sie sich über den Tisch, genau wissend welchen Blick ihre Rückansicht a) dem Colonel und b) welche Ansicht ihrer Gegnerin bot. Im Spiel und in der Liebe war doch schließlich eindeutig alles erlaubt und diese Hunderte waren die Ihren.

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 937 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

"Oh Gott. Wie kann man nur so ... so offensichtlich sein?"

Wütend zerschnitt Sam ihr schnitzelähnliches Objekt, während Jack ihr in der fast leeren Kantine gegenüber saß.

„Womit kann man so offensichtlich sein? Und Carter … ihr Schnitzel ist schon Tod. Es kann nicht mehr leiden oder was auch immer sie mit ihm vorhaben.", meinte Jack grinsend und zwinkerte ihr dabei zu.

"Schnauze...", blaffte Sam ihr Gegenüber an, bevor sie sich wieder erinnerte wer dies war und wo sie waren ... "...ähm Colonel, mein ich. Aber geben Sie doch zu. Sie haben ähnliche Gelüste, wenn Sie Daniel und Janet zusammen sehen."

„Ach ich denke, sie sind nur auf Spaß aus und wollen nichts Festes haben?", lenkte er gekonnt von ihrer Frage ab und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Doch Sam durchschaute ihn sofort.

„Lenken sie nur nicht ab. Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Wie die beiden flirten und sich anschmachten … widerlich."

Jack hob jedoch nur eine Augenbraue und nahm einen Bissen seines Essens ohne darauf zu reagieren. Zwar war seine Meinung ähnlich wie die seines COs, doch er würde auch glücklich sein, wenn Daniel glücklich war. Dies verdiente sein Freund. Vor allem nach der Sache mit Sha'Re. Egal wie weh es ihm tat.

„So Carter und nun zu meiner Frage zurück … haben sich urplötzlich ihre Lebenseinstellungen geändert. Nicht jede zweite Nacht mehr eine Neue mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Als er dies fragte, grinste er sie dabei an, doch in seinen Augen lagen ein ernster und auch ein klein wenig sorgenvoller Blick.

Genau der Blick, mit dem er Daniel manchmal ansah.

Aber nicht nur er war gut darin Dinge zu ignorieren, weswegen Sam ihm keine Antwort gönnte. Stattdessen wandte auch sie sich eher wieder ihrem Essen zu und vermatschte wütend die Kartoffeln mit den Erbsen und Mohrrüben. Leicht angeekelt sah Jack dann zu wie die Blondine einen Bissen dieses farblich sehr unappetitlichen Mixes aß.

„Ich bin glücklich wenn er es ist. Auch wenn ich lieber an seiner Seite wäre. Aber ich gönne ihm das Glück mit Janet.", sagte Jack dann doch leise.

Sam erstarrte mitten beim Essen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Mit solch einem Geständnis hätte sie nie gerechnet … nicht von ihm.

"Wie können Sie das sagen? Wollen Sie nicht auch glücklich werden ... Sir?"

Und sie musste sich wirklich zwingen ihn nicht zu duzen. Sie waren auf der Arbeit und es gab schon genug Gerüchte über SG1. Da brauchten sie die Gerüchteküche nicht noch weiter anzuheizen.

Jack zuckte nur mit den Schultern und aß dann einen Bissen, ehe er antwortete.

„Doch, sicher will ich das. Aber wenn das in Zukunft heißt mit ihnen Streifzüge durch Bars zu unternehmen, dann soll mir das fürs Erste genügen."

„Dann müssen sie sich noch ein anderes Hobby suchen. Ich werde ein wenig kürzer treten.", sagte Sam leise und schaute dabei betrübt auf ihren Teller.

„Also gibt es doch einen Grund! Ist es unsere schöne Frau Doktor?", fragte Jack schmunzelnd.

Doch als er ihr ernstes, regelrecht sehnsüchtiges Gesicht sah, wurde auch sein Lächeln durch eine ernsthafte Miene ersetzt.

„Sie hat's voll erwischt, oder?", fragte er wissend und blickte kurz zu Daniel und Janet hinüber.

„Was hat sich verändert?", fragte er leise, während er sie musterte.

„Als wir und vor ein paar Wochen in dieser … speziellen Bar getroffen hatten und sie darauf angesprochen hatte, waren sie strickt gegen eine Beziehung. Warum regt es sie jetzt auf, dass die beiden anscheinend ein Paar sind?"

„Ich war letztes Wochenende bei meinem Bruder gewesen. Wissen sie … er ist nur 5 Jahre älter und hat alles. Ein großes Haus, zwei süße Kinder und … eine klasse Frau.", antwortete sie traurig und schaute nun erst auf.

„Und ja … mich hat es voll erwischt."

Frustriert seufzte sie auf und stocherte weiter in ihrem Essen herum.

Sekunden lang starrte Jack seine Freundin, denn dies wurde Carter mit den Wochen, einfach nur an, bevor er mit der Miene eines Mannes, der eine Hiobsbotschaft überbringen musste, eine Hand auf Sams Schulter legte.

„Wissen sie Carter … ich muss ihnen leider was Schlimmes mitteilen. Egal wie gern ich den Doc habe, doch auch sie kann ihnen leider keine Kinder schenken. Außer sie haben doch dieses spezielle Equipment, von dem sie damals erklärt haben, dass sie es nicht haben und brauchen um ihren `Mann´ zu stehen."

Sekundenlang starrte Sam ihn ganz einfach nur an, ehe sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte.

Hart schlug sie dem lachendem Jack auf die Schulter und sich dabei selbst das Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Dann adoptiere ich eben eine ganze Footballmannschaft an Kindern, setzte mich zur Ruhe und gewinne den Superbowl."

„Ach und wie wollen sie diese ganzen Mäuler füttern ohne Job?", fragte Jack grinsend, bevor er noch hinzufügte. „Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Mama Sam einen guten Klang hat!"

„Dazu habe ich meine Partnerin und einen sehr großen Gewinn im Lotto. Außerdem würde es dann nur Mama heißen.", korrigierte sie ihn grinsend.

„Und was ist mit ihnen?"

„Ein Häuschen im Grünen … wo man seine Ruhe hat und angeln kann … und meinen Partner oder Partnerin … und vielleicht... wären auch ein paar Kinder nicht schlecht."

Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein trauriges Lächeln und Sam konnte nicht anders als beruhigend ihre Hand auf seine zu legen. Egal, wo sie gerade waren. Für ein, zwei Sekunden musste sie einfach ihren CO und Freund trösten, wenn er sich an seinen schlimmsten Teil seiner Vergangenheit erinnerte.

Vorsichtig legte er seine zweite auf ihre, bevor er sie mit einem leichten Lächeln ansah.

„Danke!", sagte er leise, bevor sie sich beide nach einem letzten, winzigem Lächeln wieder ihrem Essen zuwandten.

Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 581 Wörter

**Kapitel 3**

Seufzend lehnte Sam ihre Stirn gegen die Wand des Korridors.

Warum regte sie diese Szene zwischen Janet und Daniel so auf? Sie hatte doch schon öfter erlebt, dass sie etwas nicht bekam was sie wollte. Das war doch nicht Neues?

Aber alles Seufzen brachte nicht. Sowohl Janet als auch Daniel waren ihre Freunde geworden und sie wollte die beiden nicht verlieren. Selbst wenn sie solche Szenen ertragen musste.

Jammern war sinnlos.

Mit diesem Leitsatz richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich um.

Sie hatte ein Goa'uld-Gerät auseinander zu nehmen. Sie hatte jedoch noch keinen Schritt getan als ihr Blick auf eine besorgt aussehende Janet fiel.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie die kleine Frau an.

„Hallo Janet. Ist was passiert?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich das gerade fragen.", erwiderte diese mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Nun, mir geht es gut. Und dir?"

Lächelnd stand Sam Janet gegenüber, während sie auf eine Antwort wartete. Äußerlich sah sie aus als wäre nicht los, als hätte sie nicht gerade das Verlangen gehabt ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Innerlich saugte sie jedoch beinahe Janets Anblick in sich auf als wäre sie am verdursten.

Diese trug nur ihre Uniform und ihren Kittel, aber … oh Gott. Sie hatte nicht gewusste wie gut eine Uniform aussah bis sie Janet in ihrer gesehen hatte.

„Gut.", unterbrach die Antwort der Brünetten ihre Gedanken. „Doch was ist mit dir? Eben sahst du nicht so aus als würde es dir gut gehen."

Perplex blickte Sam sie an und wusste ganz einfach nicht, was sie daraufhin antworten sollte. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass man ihr ihre Niedergeschlagenheit ansah. Bei jedem anderen wäre ihr das so gut wie egal oder sie würde es ignorieren.

Doch nicht so bei Janet.

Auf einmal erklang jedoch eine andere besorgte Stimme.

„Janet, Sam, was ist denn los? Warum steht ihr hier im Flur?"

„ … wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, nebenbei gesagt.", ergänzte Jack auch gleich Daniels Kommentar mit einem Grinsen, doch trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als die Frauen und speziell Sam, besorgt zu mustern.

„Äh … also … ich wollte nur in mein Labor. Ja …", sagte Sam so hastig, das man kaum ein Wort verstand.

Dies bescherte ihr drei fast identische, besorgte Blicke ein.

Hilflos sah Sam den Colonel an. Wie sollte sie sich erklären? Sie konnte schlecht sagen, dass sie weggestürmt war, weil sie nicht mehr ertrug, die Turtelei zwischen Janet und Daniel zu sehen.

Jack sah zum Glück ihren Blick und wusste ihn richtig zu deuten. Ohne auf Daniel und Janet zu achten, trat er zu seiner Freundin.

„Carter, habe sie sich schon wieder über ihre Träume eines Super-Generators verloren?"

Grinsend blickte er auf sie herunter und hoffte innerlich, dass sie seine Rettungsleine annahm. 

„Da sind sie fast so schlimm wie Daniel. Wirklich Carter, warten sie bis sie in ihrem Labor sind."

Konsequent ignorierte er den leicht empörten Ausruf von Daniel und dessen leichtes Schmollen. Egal wie süß er dies fand. Stattdessen ergriff er Sams Ellenbogen und zog sie mit sich den Korridor entlang zu ihrem Büro.

„Daniel, Doc, wir sehen uns dann später!", verabschiedete er sich über seine Schulter von den beiden zurückgelassenen Gestalten, die ihn und Sam mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck nach sahen.

Er war fast … sehnsüchtig … oder eifersüchtig. Doch auch Sam konnte sich das Verhalten nicht erklären, als er sie später in ihrem Labor darauf ansprach.

Am Ende war es wohl nur simples Wunschdenken von ihm, denn … weshalb sollten die beiden schon eifersüchtig sein?

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 802 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Sam hatte das Gefühl als wenn sie gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lächeln. Obwohl der Tag so beschissen geendet hatte, war die Nacht für zwei von ihnen einfach nur grandios gelaufen.

Anscheinend hatte Jack, beeinflusst durch seine Schmerzmittel, all seine Bedenken vergessen und Daniel einfach nur geküsst. Gott sei Dank! Das hatte er wirklich verdient und so wie es aussah, erwiderte Daniel sehr bereitwillig diesen Kuss.

Doch langsam verblasste ihr Lächeln als sie an die Person neben sich dachte. Das würde ihr sicher das Herz brechen ihren Freund SO sehen zu müssen.

Aber als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie keine Tränen, sondern einfach nur pure Wut.

Das könnte hässlich werden!

Und schneller als irgendjemand etwas sagen oder auch nur reagieren konnte, ergriff Sam den Vorhang und zog ihn in Janets und ihr Blickfeld.

Die Hände beruhigend erhoben und mit einer ebensolchen Stimme sprach sie auf Janet ein.

"Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt Janet, aber ... Jack ist wirklich in Daniel verliebt und auch dieser scheint ähnlich zu fühlen. Bring die beiden nicht um, bevor sie darüber reden konnten. Bitte?"

Janet schien sie jedoch überhaupt nicht zu hören oder sie wollte es nicht.

„Wie kannst du nur so ruhig hier rum stehen! Er betrügt dich und das auch noch mit einem Mann! So was hast du ganz einfach nicht verdient! Was denken … WAS!"

Mitten im Satz hatte Janet gestockt mit den Händen in die Seiten gestemmt und sah sie ungläubig an.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

Janets Stimme klang geschockt, doch Sam wusste wirklich nicht warum.

„Das Jack Daniel liebt und das es anscheinend auch umgekehrt der Fall ist. Ich weiß, dass ist nicht gerade das, was du hören willst aber …na ja freuen wir uns doch einfach für sie.", versuchte es Sam von neuem und wartete auf eine Reaktion von der Brünetten.

"Freuen?", war Janets simple Reaktion und Sam konnte nicht anders als zu denken, dass der offen stehende Mund eben dieser wirklich verlockend war.

Wenn sie doch nur einmal … nur ein einziges Mal wollte sie Janet küssen. Was sie dafür nicht alles geben würde. Aber nun hatte sie andere Sorgen … nämlich Janet wieder zu ihrer Normalform zurück zu bringen.

„Ja. Warum auch nicht. Liebe ist doch etwas Schönes. Und dann noch die beiden.", meinte Sam leicht lächelnd und legte dabei ihre beiden Hände auf Janets Schultern.

"Liebe ... aber ... aber was ist mit Jack?"

Inzwischen stotterte Janet, aber Sam verstand einfach nicht warum.

„Jack? Was soll mit ihm sein? Er hat nun das, was er immer wollte. Und das ist doch gut so. Er ist mal wieder wirklich glücklich und das ist alles was zählt. Oder nicht?"

Abwartend blickte sie Janet an und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.

"Janet?", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal besorgt und endlich, reagierte diese, doch anders als sie erwartet hatte.

„Aber er ist doch mit dir zusammen! Wie kannst du das nur so gelassen hinnehmen? Das er dich betrügt! Dich!", rief Janet aus und ging ein Stückchen weiter auf sie zu.

"Mich?", schaffte es Sam gerade noch herauszubringen bevor sie mit großen Augen und offenen Mund Janet ansah, die nur noch wenige Zentimeter entfernt stand.

Sie stand viel zu nah! Natürlich würde sie sich niemals über so etwas beschweren, doch das erschwerte es ihr, die Gelassenheit zu wahren.

Doch Sam konnte nicht anders … es war ihr egal, was es für Konsequenzen hatte.  
So verdammt lange hatte sie schon auf diesen Moment gewartet.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit Janets Gesicht war und strich dann federleicht über ihre Wange. Diese wich jedoch nicht zurück, nein. Eher lehnte sie sich noch mehr in die Berührung. Was passierte hier?

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Janet?", fragte sie mit leiser und zitternder Stimme.

Das konnte ganz einfach nicht war sein! SIE war doch mit Daniel zusammen … ok, nun nicht mehr aber … sie konnte doch nicht so schnell alles ändern!

"Bitte Janet ... sag mir die Wahrheit. Bitte ..."

Doch Janet antwortete nicht. Sie schwieg weiterhin und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihr vor.

„Liebe ist im Spiel.", hauchte Janet gegen ihre Lippen.

Und so fanden sich, in der tiefen Nacht, verborgen in den Schatten der schwach beleuchteten Krankenstation zwei neue Paare.

Viele Probleme, Hürden, Missverständnisse lagen noch auf ihrem Weg zu einer richtigen Beziehung, doch jedem der Vier war dies egal. Sie würden es meistern. Zusammen.  
Jetzt, wo sie endlich erkannt hatten, dass sie nur gesehen hatten, wovor sie Angst hatten, anstatt das was die Realität war.

Doch selbst dies war einfach nur unwichtig, wenn sich Lippen immer und immer wieder fanden und sie einfach nur die Liebe genossen auf die keiner von ihnen gehofft hatte. Denn mehr ... mehr brauchte keiner von ihnen in diesem Moment.

Ende


End file.
